Harry Potter and the Illumination of Secrets
by ceringosnowflake
Summary: Harry's life is all going to change now he's got to find horcruxes and with the other shocking revelations he uncovers along the way...how will he cope? Pre-Deathly Hallows. One chapter to go.
1. Sleepless Nights

**Harry Potter and the Illumination ofSecrets**

Yay! I have finally got round to posting this on here! I have written a few chapters of this story and if anyone actually reviews it then I'll continue it. This is that boring but relevant chapter that's at the start of all the books. To make up for the less than uneventful chapter that this is I have put on chapter 2 at the same time. This is after HBP so therefore I wouldn't read it unless you've read HBP. This is my first ever serious continuation from a Harry Potter book so I'm sorry if it's not very good! Please give me constructive criticism if you think I need it. Please R+R and I'm sorry if I sound a horrible person writing this (do I?) but I had a bad day!>

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 – Sleepless Nights**

Privet Drive sat in silence. Dark and cold, only the trees rustling in the warm night breeze.

A light flickered on at number 4.

Harry squinted, the bright light hurting his eyes. He adjusted his glasses and scanned the room. Hedwig's cage sat empty on the table. A loud snore erupted from the room next door. The Dursley's were asleep. This came as a relief. Dumbledore had apparently been "extremely rude" when he came to collect Harry last summer. Uncle Vernon wasn't going to allow Harry to forget this. He repeated it over and over; even when Harry told them that Dumbledore was dead. Aunt Petunia let out a small gasp at this. He wondered why. Aunt Petunia had been like this for ages. She reacted to things he mentioned from the Wizarding world and Harry caught her reading something which she hastily stuffed in her pocket when he walked in the room. He'd been meaning to search her and Uncle Vernon's room whilst they were out during the day. He was hoping to find some photographs of his grandparents or other relatives. There were sure to be some.

Harry turned to the clock. It read 3-47am. The past 4 hours were the most he'd slept in almost a month. Since Harry realised how alone he really would be without Dumbledore.

A tapping sounded at the window. Hedwig sat perched on the windowsill outside. Harry reached over to the window and swung it open. Hedwig had been gone for nearly 2 days. He was really pleased to have someone around that didn't hate him. Hedwig flew through the window and perched herself on Harry's bedside table. Attached to her leg was a faded, grey envelope. Harry reached out and removed it. Hedwig hooted gratefully. He realised why. The envelope had been poorly fastened to her. She flew to her cage, drank some water and left once more - probably to hunt for food.

Harry examined the envelope for a while. It had a messy scrawl on the front that vaguely resembled _Harry. _The edges were scuffed and it wasn't sealed well – the edges were peeling. He was about to toss it aside when he remembered that it was a letter and that he hadn't read it yet. Slowly, unsurely, Harry peeled the envelope open. He picked up the parchment and opened it. He had no idea who'd sent it to him. More of the messy scrawl was revealed when the parchment was opened.

_

* * *

__Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I remembered your owl and I saw her up on the tree outside my house. I haven't spoken to you in a while so this may be strange but it is very important. Now that Dumbledore has gone, his school needs him more than ever. The school has lost it's greatest headmaster, its protector, possibly the greatest person to ever enter the hallways of the school. I know that you probably never wish to return to Hogwarts, the castle must hold so many bad memories of last term. But I still return to my home which holds my own bad memories. We all need to be strong and return. We all grew up last year. All of us. It is time to start taking things more seriously. I think Dumbledore's army needs to reform. It is what gives some of us hope. We need those who'll defend us in school during these dark times. The most important point is that we need you to help and lead us. If not come for us - come for yourself. Hogwarts really does need you._

_Luna Lovegood _

* * *

Harry sat for a second in disbelief. Luna Lovegood of all people felt that Hogwarts needed him. The way she'd worded it was perfect. It was in the words that Ron and Hermione had been trying to speak all summer. He thought for a moment, what Luna had said about bad memories at home. He remembered learning of Luna's mothers death. She wasn't a crazy person. She'd just been through a lot. Harry placed the letter down. Why had Luna written? He supposed it had something to do with the friends she gained by being in the DA. Or that she really did grow up last year. 

Harry sank back into his pillow. Ron and Hermione would have to be very convincing to get him back to Hogwarts but Luna's letter might just sway it. Harry removed his glasses. He closed his eyes and thought of his first year at Hogwarts. Carefree, happy, unknowing…

* * *

So what did you think? I was happy with this chapter after much editing and adding in and so on and I think this was extremely hard to write. I have laid out a lot of things for future chapters which you may not have got yet but it'll all become clear soon! Please review so I know what you think! Also - I read another fic where someone chose their first 5 reviewers to be names in the sorting. I like this idea and will be having a sorting so if you want me to use you I'm taking my first 3 reviewers because I have 2 people I want to sort. Just name a name with two parts e.g. Adam Washington.(That's just a random name of my brothers friends that I used there not one of the HP ones)Nothing stupid like Flobber Dobor whatever.> 


	2. So Much Post

A/N: I am not turning into Harry/Luna shipper! I just thought that it would have more meaning to receive a letter from somebody who has lost someone and Luna is one of my favourite characters. In fact – I should warn you that if you don't like Ron/Hermione relationships and Harry/Ginny ships then I wouldn't read on. They are not a major storyline but they are there still. Just a subplot. Please read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 2 – So Much Post

Harry woke, to find 2 owls waiting on the windowsill. He adjusted his glasses and collected 3 letters and a small parcel from them. One, he recognised as a letter from Hogwarts and this was confirmed when he flipped it over to reveal the school seal. The other, he recognised as Pig, a little more subdued than normal; probably because he was carrying almost his weight in post! There were three more unopened envelopes on the bedside table. Harry looked over to the calendar. It was his birthday! He'd completely forgotten! It was comforting to know that others had remembered though.

He opened the first envelope from the pile. It was a card with a picture of a dragon on the front. Inside read a message from Hagrid

_To Harry_

_Happy Birthday_

_Hagrid_

_P.S. Hogwarts is reopening. Found out this morning. McGonagall's taking up Dumbledore's post. There'll be a new transfiguration teacher then._

Harry remembered Luna's letter last night. He would have to go back. McGonagall would surely want him to. He knew that she would let him start up the DA - but would she allow him to leave the school on regular basis to search for Horcruxes? Somehow he thought not. That would be a little difficult to explain without telling her about them. It was nice of Hagrid to send him a card. It made him happy to know that others were being pleasant towards him. That they weren't believing the Daily Prophet stories that Harry always seems to be caught up in the thick of things – Dumbledore's death this time. They were trying to place blame of the death and Harry was sure the ministry was trying to lay the blame on him. This was never a good thing. People at Hogwarts tend to believe everything they read.

Harry moved on to the next letter, and the parcel that accompanied it. He opened the parcel first. It revealed a small object the size of a snitch. He had no idea what on earth it was so he placed it aside and moved onto the letter; hoping it had an explanation. He unpeeled the envelope.

_Harry, _

_Happy Birthday! Can't be much fun where you are but you can come and stay with us soon. Next week okay? Owl back. I bet you're wondering what the parcel is! It's a weird little thing. Fleur got a box full from a shop in France. If you knock it against something, like a table, 3 times then it unfolds into a photograph. I've put one in there already! I hope you like it Harry. Mum got the picture for me. I'll see you soon. Sorry I haven't been able to write much lately. Dad say's it's best if I don't. I mean, he's probably looking for you and the letter might be intercepted. _

_Ron_

Harry smiled. He was going to be able to stay with them after all. This was an explanation for the lack of letters to. He was beginning to worry! He hadn't received this little since his second year when Dobby had stopped all of his post. He picked up the snitch-like object and looked around for something to tap it on. He leant over and tapped it on the bedside cabinet. It began to unfold, rather like the egg from the second triwizard task. If revealed a piece of yellowing paper. Written on it was – _Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Lily, seventh year. _Harry turned the paper over to come face to face with a laughing picture of his mother, father, Sirius and Lupin. Harry broke into a grin. They were all laughing hysterically at something. Harry's mum kept glancing at his dad. He placed his arm around her shoulders. Sirius turned to Lupin and pretended to be gagging. It was a funny site. Where on earth had Mrs Weasley gotten this? He didn't care. He had it now. It was a nice memory of his parents. Better than the memory of Snapes he'd seen them in. Harry put the photo on the table and was alarmed when it folded itself back up into the snitch-like ball. Harry sighed. He wished he had more memories of his parents that photos.

The next envelope was addressed in red ink. It made Harry wonder. 'It couldn't be' he thought. He ripped it open quickly, curious. It could.

_Harry,_

_Very Happy Birthday_

_Ginny_

_P.S. I am not being left out of this one. I'm coming too and you can't stop me. I'm not resting until he's finished. Mum was always right. He's torn everyone's relationships apart – whether we know it yet or not._

Harry paused in thought. She was coming then. There was no two-ways about it. When she wanted something she was going to get it. He couldn't resist her. She was his weakness. The Death Eaters already knew that.

Harry reached out for the next letter. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Do hope your okay. I know you must be feeling awful._

Harry paused. Hermione wasn't trying to cover up about Dumbledore or the prophet like the others had then?

_I am going to Ron's next week. Will see you there, I assume. I have decided to wait till we go to Diagon Alley to get you a present. I thought you'd rather pick something out yourself this year as I've noticed that I'm not very good at buying you and Ron birthday presents. Well, Ron's presents anyway. _

Harry chuckled. He'd not once seen Ron reading – Qudditch: The Science behind the Game. Last years present. Harry thought he saw it stuffed behind Ron's bed in the dormitories.

_I really don't think you should miss out in this year's education Harry. You should definitely return to Hogwarts. We'll be getting our letters soon! There are trained people to search for them you know. You know that Ron and I will still help you if you decide to search though. Ginny's planning on helping to though. I thought I should warn you. Ignore the Prophet. They've got a new writer – like a Rita Skeeter clone she is. Awful – You get more sense out of the quibbler. By the way Harry, you should think about starting the DA back up._

Harry wondered briefly if Hermione was becoming a social know-it-all. She seemed to know about Ginny and it sounded as though she'd been talking to Luna now!

_Will see you next week - my Hogwarts owl has just arrived. The envelope looks a bit thicker than usual. I wonder why?_

_Hermione_

Harry looked to his envelope. It looked a bit thicker now he came to think of it. Harry opened it to find two badges gleaming; Quidditch captain and…Harry shook his head in disbelief…Head Boy?

* * *

A/N: Yay! I kind of went off on one because originally this chapter was about getting a few letters and something else which is now next chapter (yes - that means the Ron/Hermione stuff is chap 4). It was originally called Gratitude but oh well! This is what you get! Next chapter on Wednesday because I'm go rock climbing on Tuesdays! 


	3. Gratitude and Photos

**Disclaimer:** Oh if only it were mine but sadly the creation is all of J.K.Rowling! The plot however belongs to the 10 year old me who wrote it years ago and then I found it and turned into the story we have here today!**

* * *

****A/N:** I am very sorry that it's being updated later than I said but I had major writers block! I have however, come with chapter 4 as well because I wrote that chapter before as chapter 3 but then I sort of didn't include all I wanted to in chapter two and long story short – I had writers block with it. Hope you enjoy! I see some people have added it to favourites and I hope you review again! I am not pleased with this chapter writing wise and plot wise but it was needed.

Hello! – Hello! I suppose that's all I'll say! Thanks for reviewing!

uknowho - Love your stories! Please keep writing them! Thanks for reviewing!

SiriuslyFunny – I love a picture's worth a thousand words – please update it! Thanks for reviewing!

Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands – I added you to fav authors I like your style of writing! Please update R.A.B.! I am glad you like the GW/HP ship – I wouldn't have it any other way! There's a bit more ship stuff coming up in chap 4 actually. It might lose me some reviewers!

drgn prncss – Thanks for reviewing! I'm updating now so please review again! I'm glad you think it sounds like it'll be good. I've already written like chapter 15 which is weird but I can't think what to put in between. I know the basic plot all the way through I just have no end!

Neep – See you in school! Also please actually review the fic and don't be so weird next time! laughs**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Gratitude and Photos…**

Harry placed the badge on his side table with the letter. McGonagall had to be kidding! This must've been her way of making him stay. Did he make it that obvious that he wasn't going to return? He laughed! Hermione was a Head Girl then! Who_ wouldn't_ have guessed it? Ron was going to be in a foul mood. His parents weren't going to be too happy with him. He could imagine it now. They might be too preoccupied with the order now Dumbledore was gone. Harry gestured for Hedwig to come over to him. He took a piece of parchment from the side table and ripped it in two. On one half he wrote;

_Hermione,_

_I'm Head boy, you're head girl! Congrats. See you at the burrow!_

_Harry_

On the second half he wrote a note to Ron;

_Ron,_

_Will definitely come next week! Can't wait to get out of here! It's very dull. I will fly to you – I'll lighten my case. Say hello to your family. I understand about not writing, it makes sense. Can you please pass the other note onto Ginny and please don't read it Ron – I'll tell Hermione! See you next week! I'm going to have some fun with the Dursley's! Magic is so much fun to use around them!_

_Harry_

He grabbed another piece of parchment and his Green inked quill.

_Ginny,_

_Look, I know you want to come but you can't come every time. He's used you before, he'll use you again. I'll decide when you come with us. If you really care about me, you'll do as I say._

_**Love,**_

_Harry_

He finished the last letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg.

"Just take it to the burrow. Hermione should be there too. You can stay there then. They'll look after you." Harry took her over to the window and set her free. He stood for a while, watching her fly into the horizon. He suddenly realised that it was getting cold. He closed the window and walked over to his letters. He packed them away in his trunk along with the rest of his belongings that were scattered around the room. He glanced around. The walls were bare, the bedside table was clear of clutter. The only things left were his firebolt in the corner, his trunk and his birthday present from Ron. Even though he hated it here, it still held memories.

He walked over to the loose floorboard and pulled it up. It had pictures, school-books, his wand and his invisibility cloak. He collected them all up and put them on his bed. He threw the books and photo's in the trunk and lay the invisibility cloak out ready to use. He slipped his wand and the photo-snitch, as Harry had decided to call it, into his pocket.

He opened his bedroom door to be hit with the smell of cooked breakfast. He coughed. Nobody was upstairs. They must all be eating, he thought. He made his way over to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's bedroom. Nobody was in there. He pushed the door gently closed. He surveyed the room. He'd never been in here before. The walls were as he had expected pink and flowery. The bedding and curtains were the same. There were two large wooden wardrobes, one in each corner of the room. Above the doors were the words _His _on one, and _Hers_, on the other. Harry made his way over to the _Hers_ wardrobe, careful not to creak the floorboards. The carpet was warm and soft beneath his feet; much nicer than what he was used to in his room. He slowly opened the wardrobe and was presented with something he didn't expect from his Aunt – mess! It was piled high with paper-work and documents, folders, box-files, and least of all clothes. He turned around and located a chest of drawers the other side of the room. That's where the clothes were then. He smiled. Aunt Petunia not tidy! Photos were what he was looking for and it looked as though he might be in luck. He knew what he had to do "Accio photo albums" he thought. He had mastered non-verbal spells last year and found them very useful in circumstances such as these. A book at the bottom of the wardrobe dislodged itself and flew into his chest. He wrapped his arms around it before it could fall to the ground. Closing the wardrobe doors carefully, Harry walked over to the bed.

He sat down and placed the photo album on his lap. It looked quite old; the cover was faded and it smelt musky. A yellowing label, curling at the edges, was situated n the top right-hand corner. Cracked gold lettering on it read _Family Album – 1974-75_. Harry thought, this was five years or so before he was born. There might be pictures of some of his mother's family.

Harry suddenly realised how nervous he was – it was a strange feeling.

Slowly, carefully, he turned the front cover. A large picture of a family stared back at him, smiling, laughing, and moving? The picture was slightly colour-faded. His eyes stung with tears but he didn't really notice – or care. His eyes came to rest on his mother. She was standing, in Gryffindor school robes. Her red hair was as bright as the red in her Gryffindor tie; the least faded part of the entire photo. Harry clearly saw why so many of the wizards and witched he came across remembered Lily's striking green eyes, and recognised them in him.

A man with a great resemblance to her had his arm around her shoulders. He was looking at Lily fondly. Harry came to the conclusion that this man was his grandfather.

He inspected the rest of the photo. This time his eyes came to a stop at the other two people.

A long-necked, blonde haired young woman stood, wearing a navy and white school uniform, smiling a genuine smile. A younger Aunt Petunia. An older woman had her hand resting on Aunt Petunia's shoulder. She looked a mixture between his mother and his aunt. This must be his grandmother.

At the bottom of the page was a neat, calligraphy style note about the photo. _Alena, John, Petunia and Lily – The Evans Family._ Harry smiled. His first sight of new relatives and they had been named for him.

Harry stared at the photo a little longer and flicked to the next page.

The caption read _Petunia and Vernon_. He looked at the picture. A slimmer Uncle Vernon stared back at him, unmoving, as was Aunt Petunia. Both looked sickly-sweet happy. Unreal. Harry quickly moved onto the next picture.

_Lily, and James Potter._

The photo was moving. They were both in dress-robes. It must have been some kind of party. Harry just sat and watched the picture. Like a video. His dad pulled his mothers hair, she turned round, her face red, ready to yell, and then saw it was him and just laughed. James laughed with her and Harry found himself joining in too. Then they turned and pointed at the camera and stood in a pose. James put arm around Lily's shoulders. She glanced at him and then they both turned to the camera and smiled.

Harry felt weak inside. He wished they'd lived even for a few years longer – just so he could know them more than from photographs and other people's memories. He slipped the photograph of his parents out of its plastic casing; his aunt wouldn't miss it. He closed the album. He'd seen enough for today.

Harry made his way over to the wardrobe to replace the album. He knelt down and lifted the pile of papers, folders and books up. Under the folders lay something he'd not expected to see.

Envelopes. Addressed to him. There were around 20 in total. They were littering the bottom of the cupboard. Some were brightly coloured. Others were plain parchment envelopes like the one's he received every year from Hogwarts. Harry peered around the wardrobe door at the rest of the room. Nobody had come upstairs yet. He grabbed 2 envelopes, careful to pick ones with different writing on them. Those ones might be from different people or something. He placed the photo album carefully back into its place and put all the wardrobes other contents back on top of it. Everything looked as it had before he'd moved anything. He quickly left the room, careful not to awaken the creaks of the floorboards. He made his way into his own room, closed the door and flopped down on the bed.

Warily, he took the photograph and the envelopes out of his pocket. Leaning over to his trunk, he carefully put the photo of his parents with the others. Now he had to read these letters, eagerly, he returned to the bed. Carefully, he examined the envelope.

_Master Harry Potter,_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whining,_

_Surrey_

_01/11/1981_

Harry was slightly taken aback by the date. The day after his parents were killed. He carefully undid the seal.

_Harry,_

_I do not believe that you'll ever get the chance to read this letter, but it is worth writing it, just to know that you might be reading it someday. I am Karston Dawson. I was your parent's employer. As soon as I heard of the deaths I contacted Albus Dumbledore and found your new place of residence. I thought it would be interesting for you to know what your parents did for a living. Many people will try to keep this from you; they believe it better for you to not know. Your father followed in his father's footsteps as_

The letter ended there. All that was left was a blur; the rest of the letter had been wet and what was written there was lost forever. He was beginning to wonder more about his parents work and this would've been some hope. It frustrated him to know that he wouldn't find out yet but he made a mental note of the employers name – _Karston Dawson_. Hermione could help him find something in the Library. He picked up the other envelope.

This one had only _Harry_ written on it. He opened it carefully. It was one of the brightly coloured envelopes: yellow. Out fell a birthday card. _Happy Birthday!_ It said on the front along with a picture of a Boy holding a red balloon. Harry opened the inside. He wasn't really expecting to read that the card was from his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley!

_To Harry,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley_

Harry sat, with his mouth open. He was in disbelief. That was probably similar to what the other brightly coloured envelopes contained! It was in his aunt petunia's handwriting; did his Uncle Vernon know that she'd been writing him birthday cards and hiding them away.

Even though that she'd been hiding them away from him for all of these years Harry felt a rush of gratitude to his Aunt. She did, in a strange way, care about him. It was a strange feeling – to be cared about by a real family member. Harry put the card into his trunk and closed it over.

He walked out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen. He saw his aunt petunia look up at him as he entered the room.

"Where's Uncle Vernon and Dudley?" Harry questioned. He was smiling slightly, this was putting off Petunia. She seemed slightly taken aback at his happiness but then her face settled into a realisation. She knew that it was his birthday. Harry's eyes flickered with puzzlement when her face changed.

"They're out fishing," she paused, "I've made them some bacon and eggs but they've phoned to say they've already eaten, you can have it, Dudley's not allowed more than what he's already had…" She trailed off. He knew that she'd made up an excuse to give him the breakfast. There was no phone-call from Uncle Vernon; the phone didn't ring in the bedroom. She was trying to cover but even she'd known that she was failing. Harry reached out and took the plate that she'd placed on the work-surface.

"Thanks," He said, with real gratitude in his voice. She looked at him, this time her face was swimming with puzzlement. He smiled. She turned back to the worktop, reached and grabbed a grapefruit. She took out a knife and began to search for a knife. Harry reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He gripped his hand around the wand. He pointed his wand at the grapefruit and thought _incidere_. Thegrapefruit cut itself in two.Aunt Petunia turned around to him.

"Tha-" she began but Harry cut her off.

"No problem," He replied and with that, he turned around and left the room. Tonight he would have to leave for the burrow. It was the right time to leave. He went up to his room and didn't come down for the rest of the day.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Soooooo? What do you think, like, dislike? Review it and let me know! I'm still looking for people to sort so leave a name in your post if you want to be sorted! Please review and this time, I will post the next chapter soon – I've already written most of it! Review….

by _ceringosnowflake_


	4. Harry's Decision

**Disclaimer** – You know that I don't own J.K.Rowling's wonderful creations – I just admire them enough to flatter her by writing my own versions of Harry Potter – _Does me saying this mean you won't sue me JK_?

**A/N** – Wow! I'm listening to _Simple Plan_ – _Welcome to my Life_ at the moment and it's given me inspiration to write chapter 4 even quicker! I love this song! It's awesome…_Sorry_…to the point.

A thanks for the good reviews all of you wonderful people! Very grateful! Although those of you who didn't review – shame on you! Well, not really, but it would've been nice!

I hope you review and enjoy this chapter. I've had most of this written for a long while. I wrote it when I'd just posted chapter 1. I'm just fine tuning it at the moment. I had a free science lesson in school and I asked my friend Jess (Hey Jess!) for some paper and I just started writing. It sort of came to me! The shipping is in the next chapter which is also up. I had to separate them so this is very short sorry.

Don't ask where the words I've used for spells came from but they are _real_ words from another language! I hope you enjoy reading…

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 – Harry's Decision**

"_Datod_"

The trunk at which Harry had aimed the spell at shuddered slightly and returned to it's usual motionless self. Harry bent over and picked up the trunk with no effort. It was as though he'd lifted a quill. He placed it on the end of his Firebolt broomstick, a present from Sirius back in his third year of Hogwarts. He pointed his wand at the trunk once more and thought "_Cwlwm_". A rope shot from the end of his wand at it and attached the trunk to the broomstick. Harry picked up the broom and the invisibility cloak from the bed. He left the room. That would be the last time he'd see it. He made his way quietly downstairs.

Harry heard the faint murmur of the TV from the living room. Someone was still up. Slowly, Harry moved towards the living room. He pushed the door open. The room was dark, the only light emitting from the TV. A tired face looked around at him. The TV's glow illuminating her face. Aunt Petunia.

"I'm leaving," Harry stated "I won't be coming back again. If you do need to reach me ever, you know how to use and owl." He finished. He stared at the woman for a moment. She looked at him, with unblinking eyes.

"Yes…goodbye then." She turned back around to face the television.

He looked at what she was watching – a programme about teen obesity and how to overcome it. He'd seen the advert earlier in the day. It was typical. Dudley had abandoned his diet and was now eating more junk food than Harry thought possible. It was rare to see him without a can of fizzy drink or a chocolate filled, chocolate coated snack of some kind.

Aunt Petunia was growing ever concerned with Harry's eating habits over the summer months as well. Whenever Uncle Vernon and Dudley weren't looking she'd slip him extra food . Harry would thank her with a look and continue to eat. She'd suddenly grown oddly fonder of him. Harry took it to be because of Dumbledore's death. She'd reacted very strangely to it. Harry wondered why but it was never appropriate to ask her about it. It wasn't appropriate now. He didn't know why, but it just wasn't.

Harry had been standing, staring at the TV screen for a few minutes, lost in thought. He looked around the room one last time and slowly closed the door. Turning to the front door he placed the key in the lock. It clicked into place as he turned it. He pulled open the front door and breathed in the fresh night air. He silently closed the front door for the last time.

Standing on the doorstep, Harry mounted his broomstick and covered him, the trunk and the broom with his father's invisibility cloak. He kicked off from the ground and flew away – on his way to the burrow.

* * *

**A/N** – Sorry that it's _extremely_ short but it is that way for a reason. The next chapter is _much_ _longer_. I have actually written it as well. I wrote it as one long chapter but decided to separate the two. Chapter 5 is up too. I put them on at the same time. Hope you review. Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? – tell me what I can do to make it better! 

_'Till chapter 5 - **ceringosnowflake**_


	5. The Burrow, Schedules & Cold Kisses

**Disclaimer -Anythingyourecogniseis all, of course, property of one wonderfully talented woman - J.K.Rowling.**

**

* * *

A/N – Hey, _back again_! This chapter is longer than the last - _I promise you_! There is some sweet shipping in this chapter so I hope you like it! It is finally in it! I'm actually pleased with the writing in this chapter. I don't care if it got laughed at in school by the boys (_don't ask…long story_). I have to note one thing. I have not got _any _HP books in the house at the moment so I can't remember where the Weasley clock thing is so for now it's in the kitchen. If it's wrong _then we'll say that they moved it_. Thought I'd point it out before people said I'd done it wrong… I hope you like it!** – Hey! This chapter is longer than the last - ! There is some sweet shipping in this chapter so I hope you like it! It is finally in it! I'm actually pleased with the writing in this chapter. I don't care if it got laughed at in school by the boys (). I have to note one thing. I have not got HP books in the house at the moment so I can't remember where the Weasley clock thing is so for now it's in the kitchen. If it's wrong . Thought I'd point it out before people said I'd done it wrong… I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Burrow, Hectic Schedules and the Cold kiss.**

Harry touched his broom down outside The Burrow just as the sun was rising. He smiled. This was his home away from home. He'd been made welcome here more than at his real home. But then again, to Harry, _this was his home_.

Harry proceeded to the door. As he approached it, the smell of bacon, eggs and sausages struck. It reminded him of the day he'd looked at the photographs of Aunt Petunia's. Harry's face spread into a grin as the door was swung open by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "Ron didn't tell me you were coming so soon, well, he hasn't been into contact with anyone since he got that summer cold of his. Sorry, I'm rambling on! I'm pleased to see you! Sit down, five sausages or six, Harry?" She finished, walking over to the frying pan.

"Hello, just four sausages please Mrs Weasley." Harry said, he knew he'd only get away with a minimum of four though he'd only eat three. "The flight here was ok," He said, trying to make conversation. He looked around the kitchen to see if anything had changed since his last visit. He looked up at the clock. It was a rather extraordinary clock. Each of the 9 hands had a picture of a different member of the Weasley family. Each hand pointing to something different like Work or Home. Today, like they'd been doing since Voldemort had returned to power – they all pointed to one thing: _Mortal Peril_. Harry's stomach clenched when he thought of Voldemort. He knew he'd be seeing him again soon.

A noise sounded from the stairs. A tall, blonde, young woman walked into the kitchen. _Fleur Delacour_. Harry watched her. She did not look her usual self. Her eyes were red and puffy. It gave the appearance that she'd been crying. She was slouching as she walked instead of her usual head-up-high self. Her hair however, remained it's usual glowing, shimmeringself. He assumed it must be the Veela in her.

Harry thought that she must be having a hard time dealing with Bill being bitten by Fenrir Greyback at the end of last term. Harry's stomach clenched again thinking about the school term. He'd completely forgotten about Bill. It had slipped his mind. He wondered how he was. Fleur slumped into the chair next to him. She yawned and groaned. She turned to Harry and gave a weak smile.

"'ello Harry" she said. Quietly and weakly. "When did you arrive?" she questioned.

"Not long ago. How are you?" Harry added on the end – instantly regretting it. She spoke this time with more passion in her voice.

"Okay. Bill iz recovering very well. 'e is of course scarred but it does not matter. Ze Wedding preparations are going very well." Harry had completely forgotten about that as well. The Wedding. He was surprised Ron had not mentioned it. Mrs Weasley brought them over a plate each. Fleur's had considerably less food than Harry. She must have told Mrs Weasley to cut down on her food.

"Fleur, there is another Wedding Invite reply over there," She indicated to the table behind them "I believe it's from your mother." _Mother_ was said with a bitter tone in her voice. "There's also two letters. One from _Diagon Alley Florist_ and the other, a confirmation of your dress fitting from _Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions_." She finished and returned to her cooking.

"It is very tiring, the wedding planning. We are on a very tight schedule." Fleur said "It iz very tiring; but still very fun." Harry smiled. The wedding preparations would explain why Fleur looked so worn out.

"When is the Wedding?" Harry asked politely.

"It iz on Tuesday" Fleur said. It was Wednesday today so they had just under a week to get the rest of the Wedding preparations finished. Harry smiled. "Harry, Bill has been meaning to ask you. 'e would like you to take part in ze Wedding. 'e said that it is because of you that we met. Eef you had not been in the tournament then he would have not seen me at 'ogwarts." Harry smiled again.

"Thank you, it really wasn't my faul-, I mean, it wasn't because of me that you met." Harry quickly stopped himself from saying fault before Fleur noticed.

Harry ate his breakfast, listening to Mrs Weasley and Fleur discuss the wedding. He sort of tuned-out after about five minutes of them discussing the colour of the Lily's in the bouquet.

At the talk of Lily's Harry was reminded of his parents. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo-snitch. He tapped it on the table and turned it over to see the photo. His mother and father smiled back at him. They re-enacted the scene that Harry had seen when he opened it the first time. The room had suddenly gone quiet. Mrs Weasley turned away from Fleur to face Harry.

"You know Harry, that photo was extremely difficult to get hold of. Remus was very reluctant to give it to me until I said it was for you. Peter Pettigrew took it." She said Peter Pettigrew with the same bitterness as she had Fleur's mother. "Yes, it was in their seventh year. Remus told me some things about it. He said this was the year your father finally got his girl. Those were his words." She smiled, so did Fleur. Harry didn't. He remembered seeing into the pensive. His father seemed arrogant and a bully – even if it was to Snape. _He must have changed. Must have_, Harry convinced himself. _His mother wouldn't have fallen for him other wise – surely?_ _Yes,_ he thought, _must have changed to be given Head Boy_. Mrs Weasley continued "Your mother realised that he was a different person," Harry smiled, his beliefs confirmed – _he changed_ "in their seventh year, so Remus said. _Shame_…such a shame their gone, couldn't have happened to two less deserving people, Harry. I'm sorry they can't be here." Harry could see Mrs Weasley had hit a soft spot for herself. It was a soft spot for him too. He never remembered them – but he always missed them. He made a mental note to ask Lupin next time he saw him, presumably at the wedding, all about his parents. Harry smiled a watery smile.

Ginny walked into the room, yawning, followed by Hermione, then Ron.

"Hello Harry!" The three of them said, cheerfully. Harry's face broke into a large grin from ear to ear.

"Hello. Got here sunrise." He added, seeing Hermione about to ask. The photo in-front of Harry folded back up to the snitch-size, surprising them all. Ginny came and sat down on the other side of Harry to Fleur. Ron rolled his eyes and he and Hermione came and sat down opposite them.

"Heya Harry." Ginny said. She smiled pleadingly at him. Harry knew why. She had wanted to get back together with him. He still had feelings for her; his stomach practically did a _backflip _when he saw her. It was still too dangerous for him to see her. If they were together, she would be a perfect target for Voldemort to hit. His stomach clenched harder than before when thinking about Voldemort this time.

Voldemort was tearing him and everyone else's lives to pieces. He had killed many more people over the summer months so far; muggles included.

Harry's eyes flashed with anger when he thought of Voldemort. Ginny noticed and her eyes did the same. It was like she could look through a window into his mind that others couldn't begin to see through. She knew what he was thinking; she shared his anger. He smiled back at her. He couldn't help it. Her actions a moment ago had strengthened his liking for her. She knew him too well.

They all caught up with each other. Harry learnt that Ron had been in bed with a cold. He'd not wanted to pass it on to anyone else so soon to the wedding, so he made sure that nobody came within a 10 foot radius. Which meant his room was off limits. Harry laughed at learning this. Nobody had seen Ron surface from his room until this morning now that he'd recovered!

Harry told them about his Aunt Petunia and the birthday cards. He didn't mention the letter from his parent's employer – not around Mrs Weasley and Fleur. He'd tell them later when they were alone.

They all finished their food and decided to have a game of Quidditch to pass the time away. That, and so they wouldn't be roped into Wedding preparations like everyone else. They came in later in the day and settled into the living room.

Hermione sneezed. She grabbed a tissue and sneezed again. She blew her nose into the tissue and groaned. Harry and Ron were both watching her.

"You've caught my cold" Ron told her. Hermione was coughing again.

"How on earth did you catch his cold? He was in bed for the week – we didn't go in the same room," said Harry laughing. "What did you do –_ kiss him_?" Harry finished, jokingly. Hermione hid her face in her book at the word kiss and Ron's face went a vibrant shade of magenta pink. Harry's jaw dropped. He looked from friend to friend. "You _didn't_?" he asked, half laughing.

"Well…" Hermione began. Harry sat for a second, with a look of amusement plastered on his face.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice. Hermione squirmed in her seat and Ron buried his face in his hands. Harry heard him mutter something about blushing.

Ginny arrived at the room a short while after Harry had called her. She was carrying a small cardboard box which she placed on the floor in front of her after she flopped down in the chair next to Harry.

"What's up?" she asked. Harry looked at her and burst out laughing. He leant over to Ginny and whispered in her ear.

"Those two finally kissed!" He sat back and watched a grin spread across Ginny's face.

"I knew it! I always knew it! Romilda Vane owes me a galleon now! I always knew it!" Ginny was practically doubled over with laughter after she finished and Harry couldn't help but join her.

It's always been there. Those sparks between them. Everyone had noticed it. Right from the first time they met. Ron had never mentioned it. Nor had Hermione. Harry remembered the jealousy Hermione had expressed when Ron was dating Lavender Brown last year. He remembered Ron's anger when Hermione mentioned Victor Krum. Hermione might be smart but she'd never actually realised that she liked Ron and Ron the same. Harry knew that this'd happen sooner or later. So did Ginny. In fact Lupin had commented when they were staying at _12, Grimmauld Place,_ that Ron and Hermione reminded him of Harry's parents in their first year of Hogwarts. Both in denial about liking each other. He'd learnt from Lupin that night that his father realised his feelings for him mother in his second year but she denied it until their seventh year.

Harry realised he'd stopped laughing. Hermione was glaring at him and Ron was no longer pink with embarrassment but red with anger. Both pairs of eyes boring into him, glinting with fury. Harry nudged Ginny who stopped laughing seeing the looks on their faces.

"We'll, uh, just be going then, to, uh, play some Quidditch somewhere." Harry said, thinking fast.

"Yes! That, uh, sounds splendid Harry!" Ginny added, sounding completely out of character. They both made a move to the door. Hermione and Ron watching them, unblinking, as they left.

Harry sighed in relief when they'd got out into the back garden. Ginny covered her mouth with her hands and giggled like a first year.

"Well that was slightly unexpected" Harry said, "Ron and Hermione! It's weird isn't it?" He saw Ginny nod and he continued, "Does this mean they're going to start dating now?" Harry asked, his mouth forming a grin again. Ginny's face lit up in wonder. She turned around to the window behind them. Harry turned with her and his eyes came to rest on what he assumed Ginny's had.

_Extendable ears._

He looked around at Ginny. Her eyes were filled with mischief. She made a run to the back door. Harry followed. They both collected an extendable ear each from the window-ledge. They were going to have to pray Hermione had switched off her brain and not put an imperturbable charm on the door. They put the ears to the door and listened.

The scratching of a quill on parchment was heard the there was a cough and Ron began to speak.

"What, exactly are we…" He trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say. Harry and Ginny turned to each other to witness the reaction of the other. They both silently laughed. Hermione spoke next.

"Well…I uh…" She trailed off like Ron. The scratching of the quill started up again.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes" came Hermione's reply. There was more scratching of the quill on parchment. The door which Harry and Ginny were sitting by flung open. Ron stared down at two hands up in the air, each holding up an extendable ear where the door had been. He breathed deeply.

"I'm going to kill Fred and George when I see them, but you two, I'll deal with you two now."

**

* * *

****A/N** – Sorry this chapter is short but I had to end it there for effect! Sorry. More about the clock now. I can't honestly remember if it says mortal peril but you get the idea. I am right in thinking there are 9 Weasley's aren't I? If I'm not, please tell me. It makes me sound like a really bad fan here but I'm not. I am just having a dull moment. It's Saturday after all! 

I am currently working on another fanfic at the moment – a James and Lily one inspired by the others I've recently got hooked on reading! Most of them written by you lot reviewing! I'm not going to abandon this one I am just trying to write four or five chapters of the Lily and James one so that I can get them ready to update regularly. I have some good ideas for chapter 6 so keep your eye's peeled as it should be up relatively soon. Keep reading! Keep reading and reviewing! The latter being the best combination for me!

'Till chapter 6 or the next time you update one of your fanfic's I'm following - ceringosnowflake


	6. Jigsaw Puzzles

**A/N –** Hey! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Sorry it's taken me awhile to update but I have been writing a lot for you! I have been really busy with school, climbing and such. I'm writing this in my Maths class. We've got a supply teacher and she's mean! She hasn't noticed I'm not revising for the test yet! This lesson was so boring before I decided to write this that I worked out that it's 293 days till my birthday, and one boy worked out how many seconds he's lived…boring!

Now, to pre-warn you, if I'm following your fics then I won't be able to read them for a _whole week_ - **shock horror! **I really don't want to miss out on reading them! This means I can't update mine for a whole week either! I'm going on holiday with my family to Spain for a week! So unless I go to an internet café I'll not be able to keep up with any HP news! How will I live! So enjoy the story until I get back. Here goes…

**

* * *

****Disclaimer –** You know that these creations are J.K Rowling's so if you recognise it then it belongs to her. If you don't recognise it – then it's quite possible that it belongs to me – but it may not!**

* * *

****Chapter 6 – Jigsaw Puzzles**

Harry woke up suddenly. He didn't know why; it was just instinct. It was Tuesday morning. Bill and Fleur's wedding day. He glanced over to the clock – 7:30am. He groaned. A muffled snore was heard from the bed opposite his own. Ron was still in bed so he was alright. Admittedly Ron was always last up but so long as Harry was up before him it was ok. Quietly, he got out of bed and searched for a T-shirt and trousers in his trunk. He grabbed the cleanest pair and made his way out to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Hang on!" yelled Ginny from inside. At that moment Mrs Weasley appeared at the top of the stairs behind him.

"Is she still in there, Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Ginny, hurry up! Other people need to get ready too! You've got 3 hours yet! Come out now!" Mrs Weasley shouted at her daughter. The door slowly unlocked and Ginny emerged with a very small towel wrapped around her. Seeing Harry standing beside her mother she hid herself behind the door again.

"Mum! Fred and George have shrunken the towel! I think they thought it was Fleur's! Help?" Mrs Weasley shook her head at her sons trick and Harry laughed quietly but turned it into a cough when Ginny glared at him. Mrs Weasley conjured a towel and handed it to Ginny. Promptly, Ginny slammed the bathroom door shut and her face flushed red.

Out on the landing Mrs Weasley turned to Harry.

"Don't change into your wedding clothes until you've eaten your lunch. Hermione's up – eating her breakfast and Remus and Tonks are down there too. They're going to be helping setting everything up." Harry looked at her blankly, his brain struggling to deal with any amount of information so early in the morning.

"Uhh…right. Thanks." He said and he leaned against the wall waiting to change. She left him there and went off, back down the stairs.

As she left, Ginny came back out of the toilet, blushing furiously. She had her, now much larger, towel clutched around her.

"Hi Harry, today's going to be a really long day…" Harry looked at her and smiled.

"I know, but things could be worse…" He replied. She smiled and left him. He thought back to what he'd said at the end of his 6th year. This was going to be one of the few days of happiness with what was going on now – and he was going to make the most of it. Quickly, he hurried into the bathroom and got ready. Then he made his way back over to Ron's room to drop off his clothes. He stopped at the door. Voices came from inside the room.

"Look Ron, you can't tell him!" Came a sharp whisper from Hermione. Can't tell who what? Harry thought.

"Look! We can't not tell him! He needs to know – she's family!" This time the agitated whisper of Ron. Whose family? What does who need to know? Harry was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of information he was receiving.

"Ron, fine we'll tell him later. But not until after the wedding. Nobody needs to know that their Aunt has been attacked by Death Eaters – especially not today!" Hermione finished and Harry heard footsteps making their way towards the door. He made for the stairs. He pretended to be coming up them at that moment. Hermione came out of the room and saw Harry. "Morning Harry! Just been to wake Ron up." She said, in fake cheerfulness. Harry pretended he hadn't noticed that and smiled at her.

"See you in a minute." She slipped past him, down the stairs and Harry heard a sigh as she reached the bottom.

His mind focused on the conversation he'd heard a few minutes ago. Obviously, now, they were talking about him. It rang clearly in his mind nobody needs to know their aunt has been attacked by death eaters. Harry's stomach twisted oddly. At a snail's pace he made his way over to Ron's room.

He pushed the door open and walked inside. Ron was stuffing something under his pillow. It was the daily prophet. Harry suspected that it was their source of information about his aunt – aunt petunia. Harry shuddered at the thought. Ron saw this. Uncertainly Harry began to speak.

"Ron-," He was cut off by Ron.

"Harry, you heard didn't you?" Ron looked him in the eye. Harry nodded bleakly. Ron's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again and reached under his pillow pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. He handed it to Harry his expression grim. Harry unfolded it apprehensively.

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED'S MUGGLE AUNT SENT TO ST MUNGOS BY DEATH EATERS**_

_Harry Potter's only living relative attacked by Death Eaters last night and sent to St Mungo's. She was attacked at 3:00am by 3 death eaters. Mrs Arabella Figg was at the scene after going out for a midnight stroll. _

"_I walked through Privet Drive and I heard that familiar -pop- and I was worried so I sped up and I heard a scream coming from somewhere behind me when I turned, I saw that it was the Dursley's. I informed the ministry as fast as I could and they arrived shortly. The death eaters ran out of the door and disapperated. It all happened so quickly. I'm surprised that none of the street woke up with the ruckus that they caused!" _

_Ministry wizards said that "an unforgivable had been preformed at the scene" and that" Mrs Dursley is recovering at St Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries _(a/n – is that right?). _She is likely to be released in around a week and ministry officials are looking into security of the Dursley's. After all – they are related to Harry Potter. Many people are shocked and disgusted to hear that Harry Potter is being targeted again…_

Harry did not read on. His aunt Petunia had endured the pain of an unforgivable. Not something he'd been expecting. But what _had_ he been expecting? Did he think they were going to say _Mrs Dursley was attacked by Death Eaters but she isn't harmed – we just put her in St Mungo's because we felt like it…_

"Harry-" Ron said, Harry brought himself back to earth. "Mum says you can go and visit her tomorrow when we've taken our apparating tests. Did I tell you the letters came saying that we can take our tests?" Ron's attitude changed to cheerful once more.

"Yes, I'll go and visit her, but only if we can take Lupin." Harry said. Ron gave him a puzzled look but nodded.

"I'm sure he'll go with you," He paused "But he'll probably be busy – it's full moon in two days." Harry nodded knowingly. He suddenly stopped and looked up at Ron.

"You've been spending way too much time with Hermione." Harry said jokingly to his friend. Ron was sitting on the bed's edge, reading a book, admittedly it was a book about Quidditch, but it was a book nonetheless. He was remembering when full moon's were too so something must have happened in his brain. Harry smiled. Ginny was going to be amused. Ron went back to his book and Harry noticed that his ears were flushing pink. Harry smiled and left the room for breakfast.

He reached the kitchen and there was a deathly silence as he entered. Everyone except Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Charlie were sitting around the table. Harry felt slightly disturbed by the eerie silence that had enveloped the kitchen. Harry coughed.

"I know." He said, clearly, looking people in the eyes. He felt everyone's gaze upon him but he ignored it and walked over to the table and pulled up a chair in between Ginny and Lupin, who had obviously arrived early to help with wedding preparations. Harry was glad of this – he could talk to him while they were putting tables out in the garden. Harry turned to Ginny and she gave him a sympathetic grin. Harry rolled his eyes and she let out a laugh. Everyone else had resumed their conversations. Harry preferred it that way. He smiled back at Ginny and began helping himself to some toast.

He ate peacefully, listening to others conversations, nodding and smiling, here and there just to make himself go un-noticed.

Harry stood up and took his plate to throw away the little food that was left on it. Lupin got up to join him. Leaving a rather disappointed Tonks, sitting on a table out of place at the table of Weasley's. She screwed up her face and her hair changed from the black and purple long hair, to a vibrant Weasley style red curly wig. She smiled contently, not feeling so left out of the table. Harry was quite surprised to see Tonks trying to fit in with people when she seemed to be someone who'd rather stand out. Harry thought back to Draco's assumption of him in their first year. He shook his head, assumptions are never good things.

Mrs Weasley brought Harry back from his thoughts.

"Remus, Harry, when you're both ready, the tables and chairs are outside ready for you to set up. Harry turned to see Lupin motioning for them to go outside and get to it.

Harry followed; glad to be able to talk to him. Lupin seemed to sense that he wanted to talk to him alone. They made their way over to the stacks of chairs and began to separate them with their wands.

"So Harry," Lupin began, "I am assuming you wanted to speak to me?" He questioned, no doubt in his voice, he knew Harry wanted to talk. Harry smiled.

"Yes, well, I was wondering about my parents." He said, setting chairs up.

"Wondering what about your parents?" Lupin asked, curiously. Harry thought for a moment and then replied.

"Everything about them. I don't know anything about them, not really and you were their friend, you must know some things that you can tell me!" Harry asked hopefully. Lupin stopped moving the chairs around, turned to Harry and smiled.

"Harry, I can tell you everything you could possibly want to know about your father from his first year of Hogwarts, and everything about your mother since her 4th year; I made friends with her then," he added, seeing Harry's strange expression. "But where to start?" Lupin questioned himself.

"Tell me about my dad first then." Harry said, slightly apprehensive. He didn't know if he wanted to know about the man that he'd seen in the pensive in his 5th year. Lupin's eyes flickered with puzzlement.

"Well, I know. We've got a while before we have to get ready after doing this so how do this about we quickly, and then I _show_ you, your parents." Lupin smiled, happy with his decision. It was Harry's turn to be puzzled now.

"_Show_, me?" He said wondering what on earth he was on about. His brain clicked into place. "Oh, you have a pensive?" Harry stated, smiling. Lupin nodded and turned to the tables. He flicked his wand and they all opened and settled into place. Harry levitated the chairs to their places around the tables and grinned, content with his and Lupin's efforts.

Lupin came over and stood over by Harry, surveying their work. He breathed in deeply and looked to Harry. Harry smiled excitedly.

"Come on," Lupin said "We'll go to Fred and George's room. It's where I'm staying, the pensive is in there." Harry's eyes lit up. He eagerly went into the house, followed by Lupin, who was slightly amused by Harry's enthusiasm.

They reached Fred and George's room. Lupin knocked, there was nobody in there. He indicated for Harry to go inside. They entered the room.

Harry settled himself down on a bed whilst Lupin busied himself, finding the pensive through all the clothes of people for the wedding.

"_Aha_," Lupin said triumphantly "found it!"

* * *

A/N – Okay so I'm really sorry that it's short, but it was either this or nothing as I've been really busy and am going away for a week. On the plus side. Half of chapter 7 is already written and it will definitely be long because I have so much to write in it. This is really just something before I go away…Oh by the way there will be a wedding and a apparition test in the next chapter!

Please Review…let me know what you think! See you all in a week! Bye! Oh yeah! If I don't review your fanfics for a week it's cauise I'm away...I'll make sure I give nice long reviews when I'm back!

'Till next time we meet...ceringosnowflake


	7. Completed Jigsaw Puzzles Part I

_**A/N** – _Hey! Well, I've written this chapter in so many different places it's stupid! I've written some in a hotel in Luton, Luton Airport (London), Malaga Airport (Spain), and apartment in Fuengirola in Spain and even on the plane home to Luton again!

As I was travelling to Luton Airport, I passed Watford and I realised that they are filming OotP there – right then – right now! Awesome!

Anyways – enjoy the chapter! I am planning to re-write chapter 6 soon and I'm taking this chance to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! I will personally reply to people at the start of next chap, no time here sorry! I would like to point out that I hit 30 reviews! An all time record for me! Though it might not seem so much to some of you but it's an incredible feat for me so thank you all so much!

You might be disappointed by this chapter, it is short and…well, read on...I'm very sorry but hope you continue to read. There is still no Wedding so I'm making a promise to myself, to never promise readers anything that I can't meet! So sorry!

**Chapter 7: Completed Jigsaw Puzzles (Part I)**

Harry smiled and made his way over to the pensive.

Before he realised; he was entering the memory.

There were people rushing around in all directions. A large, red steam-train sat waiting alongside the platform they were standing on. Platform 9 and three quarters; kings cross station.

Harry scanned around, looking for a young marauder. He assumed this was why he was here.

A young Lupin must be around somewhere. Harry looked around all of the people, over and over until he spotted his target.

He spotted, what appeared to be a young Remus Lupin, chatting to unmistakably, a young Sirius Black.

The older Lupin, that Harry was with, had apparently found them. He smiled, knowingly and indicated for Harry to follow behind. Eagerly, he walked ahead, not wanting to miss any of the intense conversation that appeared to be going on between the two marauders.

"Well, you can hang round with me and James in Hogwarts but I should warn you, we were in Diagon Alley buying our school stuff and James saw this girl. Lily her name was, she'd gotten lost – it was her first time in Diagon Alley - muggleborn see. Not that I have anything against muggleborns." Sirius added quickly, in defence of himself.

Harry thought of the reputation of the Black family. It must've been hard for him to make friends at first without being judged.

"Well anyway," he continued "James is completely obsessed! Says that he's in love! Only thing is: we tried to help her find her parents again and she just got really angry – saying that she wasn't lost and that he was just on her way to meet them at Gringgotts. Then James said that we'd escort her there in case she got lost again – considering she was heading into Knockturn Alley – and she just got all frustrated again and yelled 'I hope I never have the displeasure of meeting you two ever again.'" Sirius mocked her voice. Now he fell into a fit of laughter, doubling over he continued "and James is still likes her! He's stupid if you ask me!"

"Which he's not Sirius – so get lost!" said a young James Potter from behind his luggage trolley.

Harry, although he'd seen him before, could not quite get over, that, that boy was his father.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Time to go now Harry, lots to see." Lupin said with a smile on his face. Harry frowned but agreed. Surely he'd see more. He hadn't seen his mother yet!

Before he knew it, they had returned to the silent room in the burrow.

Lupin stood over the pensive. He seemed to be thinking of which memory to show him next.

"Aha!" Lupin exclaimed. Harry was beginning to think Lupin was using this phrase far too often…

Once more they entered the memory.

Instantly, Harry spotted his mother talking to Lupin. They were both in their Hogwarts robes. Harry couldn't work out what year they were in.

"End of sixth." Lupin said, almost as if he'd read his mind. Then again; he probably had. Most adults seemed to be competent at occlumency. Harry shuddered and shook his head free of the memories of occlumency lessons with Snape.

Harry walked forwards to Lupin and Lily.

"Look Remus, he's James Potter! I CAN'T STAND HIM! Why would you say that! I thought you were the intelligent one!" Lily exclaimed, her face red with rage.

"Lily," Lupin said in a calm voice that was also, somehow, underlined with tones of something dark. She had her arms stretched out, as though she were about to take a swing at him. Lupin reached out and clasped his hands around her wrists. She snatched them away and folded them across her chest, awaiting a reply.

Harry thought of the way she was acting, the way she was standing. What was it Hermione had told them from her Muggle Studies classes once - tell-tale signs of lying. Folding the arms defensively, not maintaining eye-contact, overreacting and elaborating the story during silences.

"Lily, James loves you-" Lupin said, seriously.

"He doesn't! He wants to make my life hell!" Lily interrupted. Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Let me finish before you interrupt me again! James loves you, he really does. Ever since he first saw you. He's always talking about you: it's quite scary actually…I've never understood how he manages to get anything else done. I mean, how he got 9 outstanding OWL's is beyond me! But that's not the point, the point is – he's a good person. He really cares about you but you won't give him a chance. He deserves it. Please, if you won't give him a chance, then at least tell me why you won't." Lupin finished.

He stared at Lily, seriously, awaiting an answer. Lily stood, awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with him. Painfully, she turned to face Lupin.

"Remus," she said, her voice cracked, in the verge of crying, she continued. "I trust you, not to repeat what I'm telling you?" she questioned, Lupin nodded solemnly. "I think I love him too." Lily stated, tears now spilling from her eyes.

Harry turned to the older Lupin. A sad smile on his face, he was unaware of Harry watching him. Harry's face wore the same smile. Both of them touched by the memory – both not willing to admit it.

The young Lupin looked at Lily in disbelief.

"How long?" he asked, weakly.

"Since the day I met him – I just wouldn't let myself believe it…" she said, now in floods of happy tears.

"I melt every time he looks at me, Remus! She exclaimed hysterically. "I can't…I don't…I just-"

"Don't know what to do." Remus finished. Lily nodded.

Harry, watching the scene side-along had noticed a young James Potter walking up behind Lily.

Harry turned to the older Lupin once more.

"Just watch." Lupin said, knowingly, returning to his younger self.

The young Lupin smiled quickly and turned away down the corridor. Leaving Lily crying, in the middle of the corridor, unaware that James was behind her. Unaware that he'd heard the whole conversation that had gone on between Remus and Lily.

He stood only an arms length away from her now. Slowly, he reached his arm out and placed it on Lily's shoulder. Startled by the sudden contact, she jumped away and turned to face him.

Harry held his breath for his father.

Lily's face broke into a smile. She leant into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and hugged tightly back. He was in heaven – that was never going to change. Lily was going to stay with him forever and a day. They would never leave each other. Harry could tell, he just felt it. Maybe it was occlumency, he'd never know. He felt himself jerking back to the burrow once more. He felt slightly relieved though he didn't quite know why.

"Next one" Lupin said, smiling, clearly cheered up by the memory. Before they knew, they were falling into another memory.

This time, they were in a place Harry didn't recognise. The walls were gold and red: the Gryffindor colours. People were rushing around in all directions. Loud music rang through the hallway that they stood in.

"Glad to be back here again." Lupin laughed. A wide grin spread on his face, that Harry'd never seen Lupin wearing before. Harry smiled back. Before he got a chance to ask where they were, Lupin was moving through the crowds. He seemed to know his way around the house.

They moved from room to room, loud music blaring throughout the house weaving their way through crowds of people – even though they could walk through the people, it seemed wrong to do so.

Finally, they turned into an empty corridor. The music was barely a muffle in here. Lupin stopped abruptly, causing Harry to walk into him.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. Lupin turned to face him.

"Harry, I must explain that this is the summer holidays after our 7th year. This is a memory of your fathers actually. I managed to collect it from his pensive the night that they were killed." Lupin spoke the final words with great sadness in his voice. Harry looked down the corridor, around Lupin. He spotted his mother and father. They walked along the corridor, after them.

There were many paintings along the corridor. Harry looked over them, not really aware of them. He noticed that the occupantsall seemed to be wearing Gryffindor colours. They all stood, grandly and importantly. They all looked very much like Harry and his father. It suddenly clicked in his brain. This must be his grandparents' house.

_**A/N **– _Okay, so I have no time at all to write anymore of the memory but I have the majority of the wedding written so when I finish this, which should be after I do all of my homework, which shouldn't be too long, I will finish this bit and add the wedding on as the next chapter. To keep you going, aragog isn't part of this because she knows, have a guess in your reviews what you think is going to happen and you get a virtual bar of chocolate! Woo!

Sorry for finishing on a mini-cliff-hanger there but it does make people want to know what I'm going to do next, doesn't it?

Review, tell me if you love it, hate it or whatever else you have to say! Thanks for reading…

Till next time we meet…


	8. Completed Jigsaw Puzzles Part II

Okay. First of all. I doubt any of you are even going to read this because I haven't updated it for months and I owe those of you whose fanfics I was reading and those of you who read this then an apology.

My life fell totally to pieces and I never had anytime to catch up and when I took longer catching up it got harder to do so because there was even more for me to catch up on and I just basically wasted my summer trying to get myself back on track which didn't really work because I was doing alright again and then I got some horrible news of one of my close family members being hospitalized so now I have been spending time there instead of writing and urgh. Everything didn't work.

But I just basically fished this out of my drawer and went. Go. I am updating now.

So here you go. A long overdue update and I feel terrible that it isn't better or longer. I am sorry about all this.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8 – Completed Jigsaw Puzzles Part II**

Harry felt that horribly familiar feeling of being pulled out of the memory again.

"Wh-" he began, only to have Lupin raise his hand in silence.

Rapid knocks sounded at the bedroom door. Harry understood.

"Come in" Lupin replied to them. Tonks entered the room, followed by Hermione.

"We need to get ready," Tonks said whilst Hermione rumaged through the clothes piled up, trying to find her own outfit. "Everyone's arriving – I'll tell you now – half of the wizarding community is here! Why on earth Fleur's mother insisted on having such an open wedding during times like these I'll never know! It's a good job the order and auror squad are among those invited" Tonks told them, explaining to Harry the bitterness he'd heard in Mrs Weasley's voice when she'd mentioned Fleur's mother earlier. Harry wondered if she was as bad as Sirius' mother.

"Harry, Hermione" Lupin said after a short silence in the room. "Just keep an eye out for anything od, unusual or anyone causing trouble."

"Except us two!" Chirped in Fred, as he walked in the doorway, followed closely by George.

"No, actually, we haven't planned anything for once." George said, looking at Hermione.

"Good" she said, leaving with her wedding clothes slung over her shoulder.

"Come on then," Lupin said with enthusiasm that Harry rarely heard "lets get a move on and get ready! We've got," he paused to look at his watch "25 minutes!" he exclaimed.

Everyone seemed to snap into action upon the revelation of the time. They all went their separate ways to get ready. It wasn't long before Mrs Weasley was ushering them all down to the garden, where the wedding was to take place.

He looked around the garden at the guests, who had already seated themselves: good for Harry and Ron – their job was already done and they hadn't even done anything.

Harry looked around for Hermione who he was sitting next to for the service.

He spotter her sitting in the second row. She had straightened her hair again and was wearing pale lilac dress robes. Harry had to admit that she looked good. His thoughts flickered to Ginny. He wondered what she would be wearing.

He, himself, was wearing his same green dress robes that he'd worn in his fourth year for the yule ball. Mrs Weasley had increased the size of them for him how he did not know but there was always a way.

As he took his seat next to Hermione Mr Weasley walked onto the isle.

"Could everyone find their places please as the ceremony is about to begin." He said loudly over the chatter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. Terrible. I am extremely sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. That is just, shall we say a taster before I start getting back into the full swing of things. That is just to see if anyone will still read it I guess. Please review so I know whether to continue and if I was reading your fanfic then I promise I will catch up with it very soon and leave a review on every chapter that I missed even though I know on a particular favourite fic of mine there were over 40 chapters added!

Till we meet again….


End file.
